


This Ain't Lady Penelope XXX 03

by 123z



Series: Thunderbirds ( tv 1965 ) [3]
Category: Thunderbirds ( tv show 1965 )
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Penelope has a threesome with Gordon and Virgil





	1. Chapter 1

Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward lounged by the kidney shaped outdoor pool of the Tracy family mansion and enjoyed the midday sun.  
On a rare trip to the uncharted island in the Pacific Ocean that served as the home base of International Rescue, the wealthy English lady relaxed.

After a breakfast of cereal, fresh orange juice and coffee she had made herself busy and had updated the family computer with important information that could prove vital to the organisation.  
She studied the security camera's and finished up and found the pool.

The strawberry blonde sipped champagne on a lounger, a vision of sheer elegance.  
A tall woman, nearly five feet eight, she stretched out her long, lithe pins.  
Large sunglasses and a floppy hat protected her from the strong rays under a brightly coloured canopy.  
She wore the skimpiest thong bikini she could find, the top barely contained her large, natural breasts with the huge aureoles.  
The bottom disappeared between her ample ass cheeks.

She raised her shades and saw two fit and athletic men approach, both tanned and naked except for their blue speedo's.  
It was Gordon and Virgil Tracy, the two middle brothers, pilots of Thunderbird's Two and Four.  
Penny blew an impressed whistle as she shamelessly leered at the tall, hunky men, both sporting six packs and well developed abs and biceps.

Her favourite kind of men.

"Hi, Lady Penelope, hope you brought plenty of sunblock, this sun will roast you."

Virgil, brown haired and white teethed, grinned at her.  
She nodded and her heart raced as the fit young men sat a her pink nailed toes.

"I had no idea it would be this hot.  
Would you boys mind terribly if I took my top off?"

She stared at them with big blue eyes and didn't wait for a reply and reached behind her to unhook her top.  
It slid down her bare arms and he heavy and pendulous tits came free to settle on her chest like two enormous pillows.  
Both brothers gawked at her open mouthed and Virgil shifted uncomfortably as his cock stiffened in his speedos.

"That looks decidedly painful my darling, best let it out." 

Lady Penelope cocked her head, she had not missed his embarrassment and she let it be known.   
He looked at his brother who had already gladly shed his bottoms to release his eight inch erection, which stuck up and out from a hairless groin.  
Gordon shaved regularly, a habit from his professional swimming days.

The cool and collected English woman looked on with approval, his smooth groin area gave the impression that he was more well endowed than he really was.

Virgil followed suit and lifted his cock out and held it tightly in his left fist, not as big as Gordon but his mushroom shaped crown made up for lack of girth.

"Well boys, isn't that better?"

Penny drew the lower half of her shocking pink bikini down over her silky long legs leisurely and kicked the thong away.  
Virgil thought it looked like a piece of dental floss.  
The strawberry blonde laid back and put her hands behind her head, arched her narrow back so that her fair haired pussy mound rose slightly.  
The boys got a nice view of her exposed quim as the vixen stretched and made her long hair sweep out like a curtain.

"I love to be naked, so natural."

She raised her sunglasses and looked at the pair of excited brothers with a wicked look.  
As she soaked up the rays, her thighs parted ever so slowly, teasing them with glimpses of her moistness there.

"Gordon, be an angel and rub some sun lotion on me."

Her long lashes fluttered as she looked at him with a sly gaze and watched him as he took hold of her expensive tube of oil and applied a smear to his hands.  
Boldly he grabbed a boob and kneaded the expansive flesh.  
She sighed as he lingered his hot hands on her breasts and Virgil looked on wide eyed as her delectable pussy glistened with her perspiration. 

He joined in and massaged her stunning thighs, the muscles toned and supple to the touch.  
Moving up and down from knee to hips made the adorable woman purr like a kitten.  
She loved the attention and had a broad smile on her cherry red lips as the two young and very virile men caressed her body.

"Mahhhvelous boys, I simply adore it.  
Now, don't be shy, give me your undivided attention.  
I'm all yours."

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Penelope purred in delight as Virgil Tracy put his mouth to her soft inner thighs and rained butterfly kisses to her skin.  
He closed in nearer and nearer till he reached her outer lips which he parted gently to poke his tongue into her damp, pink interior.

"Oh my word, she likes that," she cooed.

As Gordon teased her erect nipples his brother frigged her fast and she squirmed under his probing fingers and bit her lip.  
Then the fair haired hunk found her clitoris and flicked at the hard nub from side to side which brought loud moans from the stylish English woman.

Virgil muffled her sobs of pleasure as he unceremoniously stuffed his rigid cock past her full lips and into her hot mouth.

"Fuck, that's fantastic." He said as he tossed his head back.

Penelope expertly rolled her tongue around the enormous head which just about fit once she relaxed her jaw.  
Her sun hat flipped off her head and her flaxen locks tumbled around her shoulders as the fit man rocked his hips forward.  
She tasted his saltiness as she deep throated him, her soft blue eyes looked at him as he stroked her face and neck.

Realising Gordon had stopped his wonderful work on her she looked up quizzically.

"Don't be shy my loves, keep going."

"But...dad, er, well if he finds out..." Gordon was torn between fucking Lady Penelope or getting a cold shower.

"It's quite alright, I programmed your fathers computer this morning to disable all CCTV cameras for the next hour.  
He'll never know my darlings.  
I'm all yours!"

Next thing she knew was her legs forced open and raised up as Gordon Tracy shoved his fat cock into her hungry cunt.  
He was filled with excitement as he plunged in deep and fucked the elegant beauty with fast motions that rocked the lounge chair.  
Her mammoth tits shook wildly under his energetic thrusts and she felt her tunnel stretch out as eight inches of meat was jammed up her.  
His feet were firmly planted on the tiles of the poolside and his thighs and calves were taut as he gave her steady hard strokes.

With both legs hung around Gordon's neck, Penny returned to Virgil and gripped his throbbing cock in her slim fist and wanked him as she blissfully enjoyed the big prick that filled her wet cunt.  
She moaned softly each time the young buck slapped his balls on her upturned butt.  
He took hold of her slender ankles and held her long legs wide as they could go and peered down at the blonde goddess.

With extreme patience Virgil turned to his brother, who was wet from perspiration.

"My turn."

The young sibling reluctantly dropped Penny's legs and slipped out of her gaping pussy with a shiny stiff rod that he gripped tightly.  
His brother took his vacated spot and placed his mushroom shaped knob at the enticing gash.  
With a push he entered the wealthy socialite and his huge cock followed through and sank all the way in.

"OH...MY...GOSH!"

Lady Penelope sucked in air and put her hands around the boys waist and clung to him as he gyrated his hips and plowed on in.  
Her legs spread out wide horizontally in an attempt to accommodate him.  
Every time he drew back the bulbous head scraped the walls of her tunnel and she whimpered quietly.

"So big, so big, so big."

Not wanting to be excluded Gordon held his erection out for the woman to suck and she willingly held his root and devoured the thick cock.  
He made pelvic thrusts and forced his pole in deep, and the usually elegant beauty gagged and salivated like a common whore.  
As he speeded up Penny made yummy noises with her pursed lips, spit running down her chin.

Gordon cradled her head with his left hand as he pressed her to him, then he yelled out as he spurted his cum down her throat.  
He dripped with sweat as he pulled out his twitching prick, which began to droop and dribble to his bare feet.

"So sorry my Lady, I...I..."

The blonde stunner licked her lips and then with her index finger rolled a string of sticky white cum into a little ball.

"Quite alright, no need to apologise."

Virgil looked on stunned as well and withdrew from her sodden cunt and stood up, his flagpole in his right hand.

"Lay down Virgil." She told him and hovered over his prone figure as he rested on the tiles.

As she poised on her haunches, directly over his upright cock she sank down in a single move and impaled herself on his fat headed rod.  
Her puffy lips parted easily as his prick was swallowed up, and he groaned at the pure ecstasy of her warm quim around him like a glove.  
With both hands on his groin Penelope rose up and down as the mushroom top spilt her cunt wide.

"Fuck me you bad boy, mommy won't tell."

The young man could barely believe it and squeezed her legs as he leered at her magnificent boobs which bounced around.  
He bucked his hips up and met her every downward thrust, his long cock stuffed up her to the hilt.  
The lustful hussy threw her head back , her hair fluttering down her arched back.  
Her rump slapped on him hard and her buttocks rippled with the effort.

She could not fuck him any faster and she grew more and more closer to her climax.  
Her pussy was a molten cave as she rode on his entire length, then she shuddered violently and came in an earth shattering orgasm.  
Her big boobs heaved as she panted heavily, her body glowed with the exertion.

Virgil pulled his pulsing cock out and erupted in a stream o white cream that shot over her stomach and ended in a dribble down his clenched fist.  
Penelope smeared the stuff all over her skin and wallowed in the aftermath of a divine threesome.

As the two brothers stretched out in the hot sunshine, Lady Penelope gazed on their fine physique.  
She had now royally screwed four of the Tracy clan and had one more to go, the ever elusive John, aboard Thunderbird Five.

"Oh, you don't want to mess with John, my Lady." Said Gordon.

She plonked her sun hat on her head and put her shades on, her naked body laid back on her lounger.

"And why is that?"

"You see." Virgil continued. "John is, well, different." He didn't elaborate.

Penny chewed on a nail, her legs crossed to keep the marvellous warmth in her loins from the delicious fuck.  
She was now curious as to what 'different' meant, and she now, more than ever desired the mystery man desperately.

END


End file.
